


Простые слова

by thett



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thett/pseuds/thett
Summary: Отабек и Юра в онсенена заявку 2-16





	Простые слова

Девки в сборной были все как на подбор сочные, жопастые - даром что ровесницы. Хоккеистки, что с них взять. Тягали тяжеленные чемоданы, не поведя и бровью, прыгали по конвейеру, проверяя вес (свой, не чемоданов) и задирая друг друга. Одинаковые форменные чемоданы пестрели выведенными маркером девизами: “За спорт! За Россию!”, “Быстрее! Выше! Малкин!”, “Победа - это привычка”. Юра даже в свои худшие подростковые годы брезговал разрисовывать багаж. Эти ничего не стеснялись.  
Юра старался делать вид, что он не с ними, но слишком далеко не отходил. Его присоединение к женской молодежке по хоккею было обусловлено серьезными причинами: наученный горьким опытом дед дул на воду и пообещал отпустить в Японию только в чьем-либо сопровождении. Никифоров мог без особых потерь сгонять за Юрой и доставить его в целости и невредимости, но лучше было просидеть пол-лета на подмосковной даче, окучивая помидоры, чем просить Никифорова об услуге. К счастью, Юру отличали от сверстников не только талант и воля к победе, но и наличие мозгов в черепной коробке. Пошуршав по контактам, уже через пару часов Юра представлял, что он будет делать, с кем вести переговоры и чем расплачиваться.  
\- Автограф-сессия, - сказала капитан сборной Леночка, - в неформальной обстановке. И чтобы оба были.   
\- Будут, - кровожадно пообещал Юра. Отдать Никифорова и кацудона на растерзание десятку девиц в разгаре полового созревания - за это он бы даже приплатил.   
\- Олимпийка японской сборной, размер S, - скучным голосом зачитывала Леночка, - для Кати Игоревны.   
Участие в заговоре тренерши было необходимым условием, но никак не отменяло того факта, что Кацуки бабой не являлся, а доступа к кладовым японских фигуристов Юре никто не предоставлял. "Попрошу у Юко, - решил Юра, - у нее юниорская, но кому какая разница".  
\- Это все? - с надеждой спросил Юра.  
\- В самолете будешь сидеть со мной, - нежно закончила Леночка.  
\- По рукам, - не стал ломаться Юра.  
Итак, план был разработан. Дед поджал губы и цокнул языком, но ничего не сказал, потому что придраться было не к чему. Юра написал в Японию: “Грейте воду, я еду” и принялся ждать. Пока тянулось ожидание, Юра успел три раза полностью вычесать кошку, заполнив всю квартиру пухом подшерстка, четыре раза перепаковать багаж и придумать сто тысяч остроумных и веселых способов поприветствовать венценосную пару - которые полностью выветрились из головы за десять часов мучительного перелета Москва-Токио.  
Дед отвез Юру в Шереметьево и проводил до стоек регистрации. Юра еще раз порадовался, что не стал врать - по правде договорился со сборной и летел в компании ледовых девчонок, с тренером, все по-настоящему. Катя Игоревна хлопнула Юру по плечу, Леночка обняла и поцеловала в щеку, обдав ароматом яблоневого одеколона. Дед утер слезу. У Юры для него имелись не очень хорошие новости, но Юра приберег их до возвращения.  
На шестом часу полета, когда все пассажиры видели цветные сны, нападающие принялись перебрасываться плюшевой шайбой через салон. Юра с Леночкой лежали в опущенных креслах лицами друг к другу и обсуждали различия в методах заточки коньков. Ее сиськи вываливались из лифчика навстречу лицу Юры (он подозревал, что здесь как-то замешан закон гравитации, но не был уверен в том, как именно - по физике в аттестате стояла тройка с минусом), заставляя смущенно отводить взгляд. У Юры имелись плохие новости для заинтересованных в нем девушек, но подростковый организм иногда брал верх над доводами сердца и разума.  
\- А как тебе последний батл? - спросила Леночка, - слушаешь Окси?  
\- Я Нирвану слушаю, - признался Юра, переворачиваясь на другой бок, - спокойной ночи, Лен.  
Игравший в ушах трек основательно мешал расслабиться, но Юра все равно умудрился урвать свои три часа сна, которые плавно завершились посадкой по расписанию. Они распрощались на стоянке в Нарите: сборная направилась в отель, а Юра двинул в Ханеду, чтобы не опоздать на пересадку. Дорога была знакомой. За окнами автобуса проносились однообразные индустриальные пейзажи, возвращая его на год с лишним назад, когда он ехал, чтобы победить, чтобы кому-то что-то доказать, чтобы кого-то вернуть. Юра победил - и золотая медаль в дедовом шкафу доказывала это лучше любых разговоров. Юра вообще не любил разговоры. Он отмерял людей делами. Он никого не вернул, но в конце концов это оказалось несущественно.  
Автобус миновал мост и нырнул в туннель. Уши заложило, бит в наушниках стал глухим и темным, напоминая о чем-то напрочь забытом. О доме. Это был другой вид дома, не как в Москве у деда и не как в Питере у Барановской. Впереди его ждали тихие улицы, прижавшиеся к земле ивы и дощатые полы. Впереди его ждали два долбоеба и их семья, заслужившая лучшего, и, наверное, это была магия кацудоньей мамочки - Юра чувствовал, как начинает расслабляться, несмотря на долгий день и бессонную ночь. В животе замаячил призрак сытного обеда. Ноздри щекотала морская соль.

\- Как ты это делаешь? - сказал Никифоров, протягивая к Юре загребущие руки.  
\- Гугл-карты, - отрезал Юра и толкнул его локтем, - привет, кацудон.  
\- Привет, кацужок, - улыбнулся довольный жизнью кацудон.  
\- Разжирели, - сообщил Юра, - оба. Вы как из рекламы про ипотеку.  
\- А ты - наша бунтарская дочка, - умилился Никифоров. По лбу и щекам разливался загар. Юра десять лет катался с Никифоровым на одном льду и ни разу не видел его хоть сколько-нибудь загорелым. С другой стороны, где на катке позагораешь?  
\- Моккачино ваша дочка, - отрезал Юра, - хочу спать, жрать, мыться.  
\- Именно в этом порядке? - придрался педантичный кацудон.  
\- Пойдем, все уже собрались, - сказал Никифоров, непринужденно перехватывая у Юры ручку чемодана.  
Они встретили его на автобусной станции. Уже прогресс - в прошлый раз Юре пришлось обойти весь город, прежде чем удалось определить дислокацию Никифорова. Из Юры мог бы получиться неплохой разведчик (а из Никифорова - неплохой дезертир). Половину вечера, если не больше, Никифоров выпытывал, какой такой волшебник на голубом вертолете привез Юру в Хасецу. Юра отвечал, что единственный голубой волшебник здесь Никифоров, а Юра умеет пользоваться инстаграмом, каяком и гуглом.   
\- Это вообще легально? - глупо улыбнулся Никифоров. Как сам-то долетел.  
\- Я достиг возраста самолетного согласия, - огрызнулся Юра. Еще пара лет, и ему не нужно будет уламывать дедушку заверять у нотариуса бумажки.  
Год назад его поселили в кладовке, из которой можно было выйти только через комнату Никифорова. Каждый раз, собираясь на улицу, Юра подсматривал в щелку, не происходит ли каких-нибудь непотребств. Один раз Никифоров пять минут молча стоял перед дверью в комнату кацудона. Стоял и смотрел. После этого Юра начал запираться изнутри.  
Этим летом концентрация фигуристов в Ю-топии зашкаливала. Тайский дружок кацудона подговорил участников их маленького клуба по интересам на участие в своем ледовом шоу (не иначе как подкупом, шантажом и обманом). Никифоров и кацудон тоже согласились, а потом заявили, что проведут лето в Хасецу, потому что “Юри давно не виделся с семьей и я не могу его бросить” - словом, поступили по-свински, как всегда. Чуланон не растерялся и сказал, что если гора не идет к Магомету, Магомет пригонит свой контейнер реквизита к горе, и сдержал слово. Тайский король ему пересылку оплачивал, что ли. Кацудон, как хороший хозяин, предложил волонтерам шоу пожить в родительской гостинице - не бесплатно, но со скидкой. Узнав об этом, Юра напророчил ему еврейские корни и изгнание из Египта.  
На веранде в гамаке зависал Джакометти. Дотащив чемодан до ворот, Никифоров присоединился к нему, припарковал задницу в шезлонге. На полу стояли пустые стаканы - эти двое времени зря не теряли. В гостиной вперемешку с фишками скрэббла были рассыпаны карты “Монополии”. К пробковой доске были пришпилены эскизы костюмов, список ролей и график дежурств на кухне.  
\- Сегодня готовит Пхичит, - сказал кацудон, - ужинаем в восемь.  
\- Будем жрать сверчков? Воздержусь, спасибо.  
\- Сверчки были неделю назад, - кацудон сделал вид, что задумался, - пойдем, подыщем тебе спальное место.  
Распотрошив чемодан, Юра выудил свежую одежду и полотенце. Застеленная кровать манила к себе с ведьминской силой - Юра не стал даже присаживаться, чтобы не проспать все веселье. На соседней тумбочке лежали кожаные перчатки без пальцев, плеер и простая черная расческа. Юра аккуратно пристроил куртку на плечики (рядом висела такая же, но на пару размеров больше) и прикрыл за собой дверь.  
К коллективу бездельников на веранде присоединились итальянские близнецы, натиравшие друг друга солнцезащитным кремом. На заднем дворе кто-то плохо узнаваемый играл в бадминтон. За игрой наблюдала кацудонова сестра.   
\- Мыться? - спросила она. Рука странно дернулась, будто сестра хотела потрепать Юру по макушке, но сдержалась.  
\- Ага, - сказал Юра, - много там народу?  
\- Почти пусто, - ответила она, - говорят, сегодня на ужин пальмовые долгоносики.  
\- Я доширак из дома захватил, - сказал Юра, - могу поделиться.  
Сестра кацудона не обманула: во внутреннем помещении отмокали трое флегматичных дядечек, а на улице никого не было. Юра залез в облюбованную в первый приезд деревянную бочку. Посмотрел наверх, изучая медленно бледнеющее небо над кромкой забора. Бочка находилась в уютном закутке двора, огороженная с трех сторон. Все подходы к позиции просматривались.  
Было тихо. Изредка с веранды доносился смех или звук удара ракеткой о волан, но Юра почти их не замечал. Далеко впереди перекатывались большие волны. Юра закрыл глаза и разрешил себе раствориться в горячей воде. Реакция прошла успешно: мысли выпали в осадок и больше не беспокоили его своим присутствием.  
Ожидание всегда тягостно. Юра справлялся с ним, увеличивая количество тренировочных часов в день и шатаясь по магазинам. Когда Яков отпустил в Москву, провел неделю с дедом на даче. Дед обшивал вагонкой чердак. Сказал, что если Юра захочет, то сможет здесь жить, даже один приезжать. И подмигнул. В недосказанном продолжении фигурировали девочки и лекция по половому воспитанию. Юра через силу улыбнулся и сообщил, что всегда мечтал жить на чердаке. Все мечтают жить на чердаке, даже Никифоров купил себе сраный пентхаус.  
По дорожке прошелестели шаги - тяжелые, но не громкие. Посетитель не старался скрыть свое присутствие, но и встревожить Юру тоже не хотел. Рядом с щекой на бортик бочки легла ладонь. Щеку обдало заморозкой.  
\- Спишь? - спросил Отабек, тяжело и бесшумно опускаясь рядом. Уровень воды поднялся. Юра поскреб лопатками о стенку, выпрямился.  
\- Не сплю, - ответил, - уже тридцать четыре часа.  
Ровно сутки назад он пил в Шереметьево коктейль из “Фрайдис” и тщетно пытался досмотреть серию, подключившись к местному барахлящему вай-фаю, пока взбудораженные хоккеистки обсуждали предстоящие тренировки и шопинг в Шибуе.  
\- Как добрался?  
Тридцать четыре часа назад Юра открыл глаза на час раньше, чем прозвенел будильник. По подушке полз солнечный луч. “Сегодня”, - подумал Юра, и желудок завязался звонким жгутом. Дорога затерла это чувство, но теперь Юра о нем вспомнил, и снова свело живот, защекотало в пятках. Казалось, даже глазные яблоки чесались изнутри.  
\- Кормили два раза, - похвастался Юра.  
\- Японские авиалинии?  
\- Если бы. Аэрофлот. Но прилично.  
\- Нормально, - одобрил Отабек, - я тоже Аэрофлотом летел. Так дешевле.  
\- Как оно тут?  
Отабек подумал.  
\- Не жарко, - взвесил слово, - хорошо.  
\- Я не про Хасецу. Про вообще.  
\- Вообще, - Отабек усмехнулся, - я только утром приехал. Пока не бесят.  
\- Ты ведь вылетел три дня назад, - удивился Юра.  
\- Остановился в Токио. Погулял. Переночевал в капсульном отеле, забавно.  
\- Ого, - Юра чуть не подпрыгнул, - я про них видео смотрел. Это как в “Пятом элементе”, да?  
\- Да, - Отабек непонятно почему продолжал лыбиться, - как в “Пятом элементе”.  
Слушая его степенный рассказ о посещении храма Мэйдзи и Императорского дворца (кто бы мог подумать, ха), Юра мучительно прикидывал, какой момент будет подходящим для того, чтобы что-нибудь сделать. Обнять его, например. Или закинуть руку на бортик, попав ладонью на плечо - и оставить ее там. Или для начала расслабить судорожно стиснутые колени.  
\- Императорский дворец - это скучно, - сообщил Юра, - гулять надо в Гиндзе. Или в Шибуе. Или в Диснейленд поехать на целый день.  
\- Поехали, - сказал Отабек, - хочешь?  
\- Прямо сейчас? - Юра задрал бровь.  
\- Не обязательно. Когда будет свободное время. Не будем же мы каждый день с утра до ночи катать.  
\- Будете, - Юра не сомневался в рабовладельческих способностях Чуланона, - будете еще как.  
\- А ты станешь кидаться попкорном.  
\- Вот еще. Мой план - отвлекать вас непревзойденными квадами, чтобы вы все полопались от зависти.  
\- Квады у тебя отличные, - подтвердил Отабек и с прямотой наездника-кочевника свернул к предыдущей теме, - сгоняем на два дня. Один на Шибую, второй на Диснейленд.  
\- А спать где будем?  
\- Снимем номер, - терпеливо развивал идею Отабек.  
\- Капсульный?  
\- Можно и капсульный. Они не только в виде койки бывают. Можно комнату арендовать, я на айрбиэнби смотрел.  
\- Да ну, - сказал Юра, - ютиться на пяти квадратных метрах.  
\- Ну и что, что на пяти, - сказал Отабек, - зато окно круглое, как иллюминатор. И кровать сразу под окном.  
Юра вздрогнул. Капсульный номер нарисовался перед ним в красках - крохотный, с откидным столом и ванной комнатой размером с туалет в самолете. С круглым окном, из которого открывается вид на неспящую Шибую. И кровать под окном. Одна, конечно. Куда там вторую?  
Сидеть стало неудобно. Юра бултыхнулся в воду, перевернулся на живот, поставил подбородок на бортик. Отабек невозмутимо наблюдал за слоняющейся по крыше чайкой. Он не делал ничего, чтобы помочь Юре, а Юра все еще не знал, с чего нужно начинать.  
В Москве все получилось само собой. Юра провожал Отабека до аэроэкспресса. Последний вагон последнего поезда был пуст - Отабек упирался как мог, но Юра сказал, что вернется домой на такси, и кому как не Отабеку знать, что сопротивление бесполезно. Отабек обнимал ногами чемодан. Левая коленка упиралась в колено Юре. То место, где они соприкасались сквозь одежду, звенело на высокой ноте, будто пластина алюминия под напряжением, и от этой дрожи по всему телу разливалась слабость. Юра закрыл глаза и наклонил голову к плечу. В вагоне никого не было. На веки легла тень. Сомкнутых губ коснулись губы, язык ввернулся между них твердо и тесно. Отабек втянул в рот нижнюю губу, прикусил у основания. Сердце билось в животе и мешало дышать. Юра зажмурился крепче и потянулся навстречу.  
\- Ты не скучал, что ли, - пожаловался Юра и мысленно дал себе оплеуху. Собственное слабоумие брало все новые и новые высоты. Еще немного, и можно будет претендовать на золото в категории неловких ситуаций.  
Отабек промолчал - только обвел Юру взглядом, как спичкой по коробку чиркнул. Теперь горела не только щека, а целая половина тела. Кишки выделывали кренделя, в голове было глухо и пусто, как в туннеле с потушенными огнями. Как люди вообще с этим справляются? Живут как под обстрелом, уязвимые, беззащитные, каждую минуту зная, что на них могут вот так вот поглядеть - и все, привет-пока, грудину стянет тугой ремень, да так, что ни выдохнуть, ни вдохнуть.  
Юра не хотел быть уязвимым. Он не мог позволить себе быть слабым. Юра покрепче уцепился за бортик, подтянулся и прижался раскрытым ртом к впадине между ключиц, собирая воду на язык. Обошел по кругу и повел наверх, не отрываясь - по шее до подбородка. Отабек плавно запрокидывал голову, подбородок был все выше, и, чтобы закончить поцелуй, Юре пришлось встать на колени, обнять лицо руками, проверяя, закрепляя за собой место и время, право на приветствие взасос и на пассажирское сиденье байка, смски приличного и не очень содержания, общий лед, последние поезда метро и на простые слова.  
\- Да нет, - сказал Отабек, - скучал.   
\- Я догадался, - сообщил Юра, укладывая его голову к себе на локоть. Слегка придавил горло - чтобы не умничал. Отабек хмыкнул и пристроил обе руки на талию. Все в рамках приличий, но кровь схлынула от головы вниз, и Юра стал глупым, тупым как дрова, тупым и пьяным.  
\- Не хочешь в Токио - можно в Такету съездить, - продолжал непотребство Отабек, выводя круги на бедрах, - на фестиваль фонариков. Красиво, наверное.  
\- Красиво, - Юра кивнул и укусил его за нос, - много где красиво.  
Везде, где есть ты, с запахом твоего одеколона и лосьона после бритья, кожаной курткой и обрезанными перчатками. Везде, где можно запереться на ключ и выключить свет. Юра пересмотрел на своем веку гигабайты порно, но оно не могло помочь ему в ситуации, когда яремная вена барабаном била в ладонь, а на губах остывало чужое дыхание. Там все было грязно и просто; кто бы ему рассказал, что делать, когда от близости трудно дышать.   
Дверь на улицу распахнулась. Кто-то потоптался на пороге и благоразумно там остался. “Давай”, - захихикал нетрезвый Никифоров, а потом слабо рассмеялся - очевидно, получив локтем в солнечное сплетение.   
\- Гости из стран СНГ приглашаются на ужин, - торжественно провозгласил Пхичит Чуланон, - сегодня рис с курицей карри и овощная смесь из супермаркета. Только для вас.  
\- А обещали сверчков с долгоносиками, - удивился Юра.  
\- Сверчки были неделю назад, - напомнил кацудон, не высовываясь из-за угла, - идите скорее, а то все съедят.  
\- Я не буду жалеть, - шепотом сказал Отабек на ухо. Юра согласно кивнул.   
\- Народу-то много, - ввернул Никифоров, - и все продолжает прибывать.  
\- Боюсь, придется к вам кого-нибудь подселить, - робко поддакнул кацудон.  
\- Как это? - возмутился Юра, - я не для того платил за отдельную койку в номере для двоих.  
\- Кап-суль-ный, - одними губами, неслышно вывел по груди Отабек. Юра тихонько пихнул его, чтобы не отвлекал.  
\- Ты отказался от роли, - сказал Пхичит, - ничего не могу сделать. Нужно больше людей.  
Двери мягко закрылись. Юра прислушался. За стеной по кафельному полу, шлепая, удалялись шаги.  
\- Рабов, - поправил Чуланона Юра.  
\- Как неудачно, - с легким оттенком сожаления резюмировал Отабек, - ужасно жаль, что даже в этом людном доме, где на дверях нет замков и стены сделаны из бамбука, мы не сможем остаться вдвоем.  
\- Скажи мне, что это не заговор и ты в нем не участвуешь, - потребовал Юра.  
\- Это не заговор, - сказал Отабек и поднял из воды мокрые ладони, - я ни при чем.  
Юра проследил за тем, чтобы его пальцы не были скрещены, и увиденным вполне удовлетворился. А что глаза хитрые - так у всех азиатов хитрые. Взять хотя бы кацудона. Если не знать его близко, можно подумать, что вертит честным человеком Никифоровым как хочет.  
Перед глазами засвеченной пленкой промелькнули перелеты, залы ожидания, очереди на посадку. Шереметьево-Нарита, Нарита-Ханеда, Ханеда-Фукуока - и еще автобусом до Хасецу. Чистыми - двадцать четыре часа в пути. В детстве до дачи на отшибе Тверской области и то было быстрее добираться. Там хотя бы не было континентальных рейсов.   
Юра не спал вторые сутки - и, если подумать, мог не поспать еще пару часов. Или сколько до этой Такеты на мотоцикле?  
\- Обратно руки положил, - сказал Юра после непродолжительной паузы, - поехали. Поехали куда угодно.


End file.
